


Rancorous

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dark Derek, Dark Derek Hale, Dry Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Genital Piercing, Impregnation, Knotting, Overstimulation, Revenge, Scarification, Sexual Violence, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Werewolf Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: She's not Kate.She doesn't look like her. Her hair is dark where Kate's was dirty blonde. Her stance is unsure at times, still young, where Kate was ferocious and deadly; a succubus. Her smile is genuine, lights up the room, when Kate’s would suck it dry until it cracked.He growls low in his throat and bites down on her neck, the flesh puncturing under his fangs until it’s deep enough for the change.He can’t wait to see Kate again.





	Rancorous

**Author's Note:**

> My idea for this is that Derek was the only Hale to survive the fire and inherited the Alpha status. He immediately targeted Allison when she moved to BH and uses her to get revenge against the Argents whilst fulfilling his dark impulses. And yes, she's underage here by US law.
> 
> Let me know if you think I should add certain tags, etc. I've added the Rape archive warning but only tagged Extremely Dubious Consent as this work fits between that fine line.

She's not Kate.

She doesn't look like her. Her hair is dark where Kate's was dirty blonde. Her stance is unsure at times, still young, where Kate was ferocious and deadly; a succubus. Her smile is genuine, lights up the room, when Kate’s would suck it dry until it cracked.

She doesn’t moan like her either. No, she whimpers, cries as Derek fucks his knot into her tight cunt, leaves it deep and pulsing as he grinds into her, suckles on her tits and rubs harshly over her clit. She begs so pretty, tries to push Derek away when he turns her over on hands and knees, hugs a pillow tight and tense as he slides his cock over her ass, pushing it hard against her virgin little pucker. He goes slow, deep, and dry, buries himself in her scalding hot hole as she whimpers and cries, her pussy pulsing and gushing when he fucks forward with a snarl.

The back of her neck is scarred and raw, shallow bite marks from when he likes to have her hanging from his knot and teeth and nothing else.

She loves it when he pierces her tiny little tits, puts a thick ring through each bud and chains them to the floor, leaves her there to pull and tug on them until she's dripping and drooling.

He pierces her clit next, attaches it to her tits. He pulls on the chains whenever he wants, elicits pained arousal that has his claws itching. She’s constantly rubbing a hand over her crotch, tweaking the thick vertical piece of metal that keeps her perpetually aroused from rubbing against her clothing.

Derek waits on her roof some nights, waits until the moans start and she complies to his orders, strips his cock and tugs on his balls as she gets herself worked up from tugging on her tits and clit. He told her to make it loud, loud enough that her parents won't be able to look her in the eye in the morning, to make herself sob and beg, call herself a whore as she wrecks her body with the metal embedded in her tender flesh. His fangs slide out at the taste of her in the air, it’s tantalising and delicious. He fucks his fist rough and hard, but it’s not enough.

He slides down the roof to the edge and hooks his claws into the gutter, the momentum swings him over and onto the window ledge, through which she’s clearly visible in the moonlight. Her skin is flushed and shiny, two fingers buried in her mouth as her other hand scrabbles over her pierced clit. Her legs spasm and she whimpers as Derek slips in the open window, heavy cock leaving drips of precome over the sill. She doesn’t notice him. Flips herself over and humps the duvet, grinding her hips down as her cunt clenches around nothing, wet and desperate. It leaves her ass exposed and vulnerable.

Derek is fast, pushes in deep and clamps a hand over her mouth as she screams from the stretch. His claws prick her cheek and her eyes roll back as she comes, her open pussy pulsing out her fluids. Derek pulls out and rubs his cock through them, fucks into her pussy then back into her ass before finally letting himself come balls deep inside her young cunt. He releases her mouth and she pants, pushing back into him and pulling on the backs of his thighs, trying to force him deeper and deeper. He growls against her throat and pulls her legs up under her, ass up, face down, causing his still hard cock to sink in another inch. She’s sobbing now, body shaking with the endless need to come.

Derek lets his knot grow a little, forces it through her tight walls as his cock starts spurting again. The hot rush in her body makes her shudder and moan, makes her clamp down around his fattening cock as though she doesn’t need anything else. She claws at the bedding and bares her neck, pale scars and red marks made by Derek’s teeth visible. He growls and sinks his fangs in, a little too deep, draws too much blood. He doesn’t particularly care. Not when all the breath is forced out of her between his bite and his now fully inflated knot.

She’s still underneath him, limp and docile as he pumps stream after stream of potent seed inside her, fills her until it squelches as he bucks slightly inside her, the metal of her clit sliding against the soaked duvet. Her hand snakes up to his wrist and tugs gently. Derek, curious as to what she’s up to, lets her move his hand until it slides against her soft belly, over the tiny button to just above her pussy.

“Please.” She murmurs, and clenches around Derek’s knot. Derek releases her neck, sits back on his haunches at looks at the barely marred expanse of her back. His eyes glow crimson as he tickles his claws over the delicate skin, traces the mark lightly before he presses deeper, scores her skin with red into a continuous spiral, finishes with a tiny triskelion right in the centre. Perfect.

He growls low in his throat at the beautiful sight and bites down savagely on her neck, the flesh puncturing under his fangs until it’s deep enough for the change. As soon as his knot deflates he fucks forward again, batters his cock inside like the animal he is. He holds down his bitch, and breeds her.

He can’t wait to see Kate again.


End file.
